Sailor Scouts meet Tokyo Mew Mews
by DragonHalf
Summary: What happens when our Scouts and Mews meet? Will there be trouble? Will there be new friends and more enemies? Also whose this little girl named Strawberry? How does she know Rini and Serena and Zoey know each other? Read and find out!
1. Winners

**Sailor Scouts meet The Mew Mews**

**_I don't own Sailor Moon or The Mew Mews but I do own the story and Wonderland World and Lovely Star Hotel._**

**In season 2 of Sailor Moon and season 1 of Mew Mew Power.**

**Chapter 1: The letter**

"Serena honey, please come here."

"Uh, ok mom I'm coming down, hurry up Rini."

"Oh Serena wait up."

"So what do you tell us?"Serena said with such excitement and Rini as well.

"Well remember that contest that we entered, well we got the letter!" said Serena's mom excited as well.

"YAY!" yelled Serena and Rini together.

"Open it, open it, and open it Serena"said Rini so excited, well it says

* * *

_Dear Miss Serena,_

_We congratulate you because you have won a trip for seven to go to Wonderland World and Café Mew Mew coupons and staying at Lovely Star Hotel for a month for free. Thank you for entering the contest._

_Thank you for entering!_

* * *

"We won the contest!" yelled Serena and Rini so loud that the neighbors heard. "Let's go tell the others!"

"right Serena." Serena and Rini ran to the temple and they were lucky that the other scouts were there.

"Hey guys, we got fantastic news."

"Well what is it Serena?" asked an impatient Raye.

"Well Raye, we won seven passes to Wonderland World and Café Mew Mew coupons!" said Serena feeling so happy as she said it.

"Serena's right you guys" said Rini.

"No Way!"said the scouts. How did Serena win those tickets?"

Wwell it's a mystery girls, it's a mystery." said Serena smirking. "We also gotta tell Darien."

"You're right Serena, bye everyone."

**_At Café Mew Mew_**

"Girls, it seems that contest we entered has won us some costumers and they might be coming."

"Really?" said Zoey the leader of the Mew Mews, who was really surprised.

"How cool" said the Mew Mews.

"I hope that Dren and his little alien friends won't bother us if the guests come" said a hopeful Zoey.

"Yes, I hope so too" said Elliot.

"It's gonna be awesome!" yelled all the Mew Mews together.

**_Running Darien's place_**

"Oh, I hope Darien says yes Rini."

"Me too Serena." Serena and Rini both knocking on Darien's door.

"I'm coming" yelled Darien. "Oh, hey Serena, what's up Rini?"

"Well Darien, Serena won tickets to Wonderland World and coupons for Cafe Mew Mew and we get to stay at Lovely Star Hotel. Awesome right Darien? Will you come? It's ok if you don't to." said a sadish Rini.

"Rini why wouldn't I want come and spend time with my two favorite girls" said Darien.

"So you're gonna come Darien?"

"Yes I am girls."

"YAY!" yelled Serena and Rini.

"Girls you should get packing and so do I."

"Bye Darien."

After everyone got packed they went to the hotel. "Welcome to Lovely Star Hotel, you must be Miss Serena and company." said the lobby lady.

"Yes we are."

"Ok here are your room keys."

"Thank you and do you happen to know where Café Mew Mew is."

"Why yes I do."

**_Later at Café Mew Mew_**

"Elliot, do you know if the guest people are coming or not?"

"Chill out Zoey, I just got the phone call from the hotel and they said that the guests have checked in and they're coming soon."

"Yay!" said a happy Zoey.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 1, will the scouts go to Café Mew Mew or not will they have to battle the Nega-Moon and the aliens or not, will Luna and Artemis follow them find out in chapter 2!**

**Also I finally reposted it!**


	2. Meeting and New enemies

**Sailor Scouts meet The Mew Mews**

**_I don't own Sailor Moon or The Mew Mews but I do own the story_**

**In season 2 of Sailor Moon and season 1 of Mew Mew Power.**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Café Mew Mew**

"Come on girls, didn't you want to go to Café Mew Mew today."

"Geez Darien, we're coming right now." said Serena and Rini

"Ok let's go!"

* * *

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew" said everyone in a cheerful way.

"Hi, we're the contest winners." said Serena.

"Cousin Serena is that you, you're the contest winners? Come sit over here!"

"Zoey how are you? Didn't know you worked here!" said Serena.

_How does Serena know her?_ Thought the scouts.

When they got to the table Zoey introduced the Café Mew Mew workers. "Hi I'm Zoey and I'm Serena's cousin, that's Corina, Bridget, Kikki and that's the famous model Renee."

"Ok, well I'm Serena, Zoey's cousin, that's Amy, Lita, Mina, Rini, my boyfriend Darien and that's Raye."

"Hey" said the scouts.

"Well we all really wanted to meet you all especially Zoey, she been excited for quite some time." said Corrina.

"It's true, Zoey said a little embarrassed. Serena long time no see right?"

"Ya, I've missed you a lot!" said Serena.

"So have I." said Zoey.

"So have you girls heard of Tokyo Mew Mews?"

"Well ya, just a little bit about them."

"Really?" said the Mew Mews because they knew they were famous.

"Where we come from the Sailor Scouts are the super heroes who fight for love and justice." said the scouts pretty loud.

"The Sailor Scouts, we've heard of them but the Tokyo Mew Mews are pretty popular here. Ok, I bet the Sailor Scouts would get their butts kicked by the Tokyo Mew Mews any day." said Corina because she was sort of mad that they didn't really know much about the Mew Mews.

"Corina! Why'd you say that!" snapped Zoey.

"Oh, Corina do know the Mew Mews because maybe they could have a match with the Sailor Scouts really." said Serena who was really wondering if they could fight the Mew Mews.

"Ya, I know them I could tell them that the Sailor Scouts want to challenge them and do you guys know the Sailor Scouts?"

"We sure do know them, like personally."

"So you girls go tell the Sailor Scouts to meet the Tokyo Mew Mews at 11:00 tonight ok."

"OK!" yelled the girls together.

* * *

**Later at night…..**

"Oooo! I hope we do kick the Mew Mews butts and prove Corina wrong!" said Serena.

"Like chill out Serena maybe we will, maybe we won't, hey aren't you gonna cry and whine and say I don't want to fight with them Waa!" teased Raye.

"RAYE! Didn't you hear what Corina said, it was offensive, Corina doesn't know the Sailor Scouts and even though she's my cousin's friend she's already saying rude things about us, think about it Raye. If we don't have a match with them people aren't gonna like us or trust maybe and the Nega-Moon people would probably think we are weak against the Mew Mews and try to take Rini away!" said Serena in a very serious way.

"Serena!"

"What did I say?" asked Serena. All of them gasped of how serious she was.

"What have you done to our Meatball Haired Princess!"

"Or we won't have to fight and compromise? said Serena.

"She's Serena alright" the scouts said while sighing.

**At Café Mew**

"Corina!" yelled Zoey. Zoey was yelling at Corina because she didn't want to be enemies with the Sailor Scouts.

"Corina, Corina, Corina, you just had to open your mouth and say and I quote "I bet the Sailor Scouts would get their butts kicked by the Tokyo Mew Mews any day" why did you say that and in front of my cousin, she must think I have weird friends thanks to you Corina!"

"So what Zoey didn't you hear what Serena said" but Renee starting talking before Corina could finish.

"Corina, how much do you know about the Sailor Scouts?"

"Well that they're super heroes like us, umm, umm, they also fight evil like us and that's all."

"And what kind of super heroes are mostly mentioned here Corina?"

"Well us, Tokyo Mew Mews."

"Then?"

"Fine, ok we'll go meet them and apologize."

"Good Corina."

** At the hotel**

"Let's do it girls and Rini you stay here with Luna-P."

"Ok Serena."

"And call if there's something wrong, ok?"

"Aye-aye Serena!"

* * *

**Moon Crystal Power! **

**Mercury Star Power! **

**Mars Star Power Power! **

**Jupiter Star Power Power! **

**Venus Star Power Power!**

* * *

******Power Pendent Mew-tamorphosis (Zoey)**

**********Power Pendent Mew-tamorphosis (Corina)**

**************Power Pendent Mew-tamorphosis (Bridget)**

******************Power Pendent Mew-tamorphosis (Kiki)**

** Power Pendent Mew-tamorphosis (Renee)**

* * *

"Here we are girls, at the park. I wonder where the Tokyo Mew Mews are?"

"We're right here!" said the Mew mews.

"Hey we have something to say to us guys."

"So do we."

"Umm, ok here we go. We don't want to fight you unless you guys want to fight then we might." said Sailor Moon

"Oh, that's what we gonna say to you. We don't want to fight either, our friend made a stupid comment right Mew Corina?" said Mew Zoey

"Ya, she made a dumb comment, we're so sorry." said Mew Corina.

Oh, it's ok. In all of a sudden… "Sailor Moon!"

"Huh? Rini, why are you here I told you to stay at the hotel and stay put until we came back, you know that."

"But Sailor Moon, I saw the Nega-Moon people and they are looking for me and they are with some weird looking flying people."

"Flying people? Could you explain more Rini?" asked Sailor Moon

"Ya ok, umm Sailor Moon who are those people over there?" said Rini in a curious voice.

"They are the Mew mews and we don't have to fight them. Rini please explain more."

"Sure, well there was one flying one with green hair, pointy ears and I think his name was Dren."

"Dren!" yelled the Mew mews. "Dren is our enemy and who are the Nega- Moon people?"

"Well, they are our enemy who are after Rini." said the Scouts.

"Then why they would team up with Dren, I do wonder?" said Mew Bridget

"Well, well, well what do we have here some Mew mews and some Mini Skirts Girls." said Dren.

"What did you just call us Mister alien freak dude!" said Sailor Moon in angry mode.

"We are the Sailor Scouts and we'll punish you in the name of the Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus!" said the Scouts.

"So you're the Sailor Scouts that I heard about."

"Well we're gonna kick your butt and you'll be moon dusted buster."

"Hello Sailor Brats." said a familiar voice.

"The four sisters" said the Sailor Scouts.

"Yes that's right, give us Rini now and you won't get hurt."

"Never, you'll never get Rini and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

"Oh is that so well take this Ice Fire!" That hit Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" yelled the Sailor Scouts.

"Are you ok?" asked Mars.

"Ya, I'll be fine, c'mon we gotta beat these Nega-trash."

"Well Mr. Dren who are the little animal girls?"

"Animal Girls!_?_! You're gonna be history freaks! So it goes, Mew Style, Mew Grace, and Mew Mew Power in your face."

"So girls you gonna fight or what?" said Dren.

"Dren who are those ladies with you?" asked Mew Zoey.

"Well my dear Mew mew they are the Four Sisters after a crystal and they need that little girl to get it."

"You aren't gonna get Rini because I'll punish you in the name of the Moon if you even try to Rini from us!" said Sailor Moon really seriously.

"Really is that so Sailor Moon?" said the Four Sisters.

**What will happen to Rini, the Scouts and the Mews Mews? Is Tuxedo Mask going to come and save Rini or not. What about Luna and Artemi,s where are they? Will the Mews and Scouts be allies? Find out in Chapter 3!**


	3. We're allies!

**_Sailor Scouts meet Tokyo Mew Mews_  
**

_So for not uploading! I wrote the story down, but I lost the papers and I finally found them! I'm so happy!_

* * *

**_[Zoey's Pov]_**

"Give us Rini or we'll take her by force. Your choice Scouts." said Catsy.

"I won't let you take Rini! We won't let you ruin the Future even more!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Fine then, we're take her by force, Dark vines!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!" shouted Mars.

"You brats, we'll take Rini."

"Stop right there!" shouted a man in a cape.

"Tuxedo Mask!" shouted the Scouts and Rini.

"Don't forget the felines!"

"Luna! Artemis!"

"How dare you try and ripe away a little girl from her friends!" continued Tuxedo Mask.

"Oh cape boy, we'll take Rini whether you like are not!" shouted Prisma.

Tuxedo Mask sighed. "First Zoisite, now them.."

"Luna, Artemis! Get Rini outta here we'll deal with them!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Hmm...I don't know what's so special about the little brat..But I need to get her." sighed Dren.

"Run Rini!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"But..but.." started Rini.

"Rini, we'll take thing here!" I said.

"Ok..ok.." said Rini and she left with the cats.

**_X_**

"Luna, Artemis, will Serena and the others be alright?" Rini asked.

"Yes, have faith Rini." said Luna.

"Well..well. The little is leaving her so called friends. Can't you fight! Ahahahha!" said Dren. "Dar-Aah!" I kicked Dren.

"Leave her alone Dren!" I said

"Well..well. Kitty cat, here to stop me?" said Dren.

"Of course, Strawberry Bell! Full Power!" I shouted.

"NO! You're going down Mew Mew."

"No she isn't!" said the others.

"Guys.." I said.

"We're here."

"Ok Rini. We need to quickly leave." I told her.

"Aah!" someone shouted in pain.

Rini's eyes widened. "That Sailor Moon, I need to help her!"

"No Rini. She'll be fine, she won't be fine if you're not safe." I told her. Her eyes were teary.

"I want to help! I want to be a hero!" shouted Rini.

"Rini, you- Rini where are you going!" I shouted. Rini ran back to the Scouts.

**_X_**

"Had enough Scouts?" said Prisma.

"N-never. We'll beat you!" said Sailor Moon.

"SCOUTS!" shouted Rini.

"No! Rini why are you here!" said Sailor Moon.

"I wanna help!" said Rini and Dren was coming directly at Rini.

"RINI!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"I've got you now brat! AHAHA!"

"NO!" shouted Sailor Moon and she grabbed Rini and shielded her.

"AAHAA!" shouted Dren. There was a shield around Sailor Moon and oddly a woman with silver hair too..It seems like she's helping Sailor Moon.

"I-I won't let you hurt or take Rini away! MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"

"NO!" shouted the sisters and Dren.

"W-we'll g-get Rini. N-no matter w-what!" they said and they vanished.

"They're gone.." said Sailor Moon and she collapsed but Tuxedo Mask caught her.

"Sailor Moon.." said Rini with teary eyes.

"Oh Rini..you were brave but you didn't listen to us.."

"I'm..I'm sorry! Please be alright!"

"Shh..I'm fine. Just listen to us. We care about you. It's for your safety. Right Scouts?"

"That right! We love you Rini!" said the Scouts.

"Thanks guys!" said Rini.

"Say thanks to the Mew Mews too. They helped you too." said Sailor Moon.

Rini turned around and said. "Thank you Mew Mews."

We smiled. "We're also at your service Rini."

"Luna, Artemis, you guys ok too?" asked Sailor Moon.

"We are Sailor Moon." the cats replied..wait those cats just talked!

"Your..your cats just spoke!" we said.

"Ya...they're talking cats..aha." said the Scouts.

Sailor Moon tried to stand up and then she offered me her hand.

"Can we be allies? It seems your enemies and our enemies are teaming up. We should too, if you guys want too."

"We'd love to be allies, for sure!" I said and we shook hands.

"Yay!" shouted Rini and she jumped up and down. Then I saw a woman with redish and pinksh hair, who looked like me but older and she waved..why..?


	4. Outbesting Elliot, shakes and trouble

**_Sailor Scouts meet Tokyo Mew Mews_  
**

_So for not uploading! I wrote the story down, but I lost the papers and I finally found them! I'm so happy!_

* * *

"It's so late, we all should go home now." said Darien.

"Yes and thanks." said Sailor Moon. "I hope we can work together again."

Zoey smiled. "Sounds awesome. Bye!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and left.

**_X_**

**_At Lovely Star Hotel~_**

"I'm sooo tired." said Serena.

"Ditto." said the others.

"Serena..." started Rini.

"Yes Rini?"

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you guys. I wanted to help because you guys are always helping me.."

Serena smiled. "You know what Rini?"

"What?"

"Everytime you have faith in us you're being our hero, right girls?"

"That's right Rini!"

"Really? How?"

"Well if no one had any faith in us. We wouldn't be able to help anyone. With someone counting on us. We can do it. We admire how much faith you have. That's what make you, our hero." said Serena.

"She's right." said Darien and Rini smiled.

"It's time fore bed everyone. Come on." said Luna.

"We're on it!" said the girls. "Aha."

**_X_**

"Zoey, it's so nice that you let us sleep here!" said Kiki.

"Ya, ya. I don't think I'll be able to work tomorrow."

"As much as I'd hate to agree with Zoey..but's she's right. We'll all be too tired to work." said Corina.

"Ya.."

"Um guys.." Zoey started.

"What Zoey.."

"Did you guys see a woman with silver hair helping Sailor Moon?" Zoey asked.

"No..."

"That's funny..and I saw something else really freaky.." said Zoey.

"What?"

"I saw a woman with redish and pinksh hair and she looked sooo much like me but older..It was really weird..." said Zoey.

"Are you sure you haven't gone crazy Zoey?" asked Corina.

"Corina. I haven't gone crazy and I'm serious!" said Zoey.

"Geez Zoey, chill out."

"Ok, let's just all go to sleep." said Renee.

"Night." said everyone.

**_X_**

**_The next day_**

"I'm soo tired." said Corina.

"I can't work." said Zoey and she fell to the floor.

"C'mon guys! I want some cake!" said a familiar voice.

"Slow..down..Rini!" shouted Serena and the others. Boy a lot of people were tired.

"Hi everyone!" said Rini cheerfully

_How does she have so much ENERGY!_ thought the Zoey and the others.

"I want some strawberry and blackberry on the top of strawberry cheesecake!" said Rini.

"Blackberry with Strawberry...cheesecake. Sounds..weird." said Zoey and the others.

"Hey, how do you know my fav topping on a Strawberry cheesecake?" asked Serena.

"My mommy likes it." said Rini.

"Figures.." said Serena.

"Well hi guys." said Zoey drained out.

"You guys drained out? A lot people came yesterday?" asked Lita.

"Um..ya! A lot of people did come! And how 'bout you guys?" asked Kiki.

"Rini wanted to go to a lot of places.." said Raye.

"We came home really late..ehehe." said everyone.

"Where's Darien?" asked Zoey.

"He's working." said Serena.

"Hello girls. Do you want to take a seat? These lazy girls will take your order." said Elliot.

"Elliot..!" said Zoey and threw something at his face and he..fell..

"What the heck Zoey!" said Elliot standing up. He had a mark on his face.

"Girls, don't mind him. He's the lazy employee. Take your seats."

"Thanks Zoey!"

"Your welcome."

"Here's a huge tip Zoey!" said Rini.

"Whoa, 25 dollars a tip?" said Zoey.

"It's for you girls." said Rini.

"You're so sweet Rini!" said the girls and they hugged Rini.

"Wait, I'm not an employee! I'm the-" started Elliot.

Zoey looked sternly at Elliot. "Elliot, I know how much you want to own the this place. But it's not yours!~"

"ZOEY..."

"Yes? What do you want?" asked Zoey and the girls laughed.

"You..you..you are fired!"

"Ok then. I'm leaving." said Zoey.

"Eh? Aren't you? Stop. Wait!" stammered Elliot.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to say 'Hey I like this job! I promise I won't make fun of you!' Zoey!" said Elliot.

"No..I never really wanted the job in the first place.." said Zoey.

"Zoey if you leave, who will I make fun of and do special jobs!"

"Find someone else." said Zoey.

"Please Zoey!" begged Elliot.

"Ok, here's the list of our demands." said Zoey.

"Hmm..no working on Saturdays! Today is Saturday!" said Elliot.

Zoey smiled slyly. "If you don't follow the demands, we're all quitting. Right girls!"

"Yup!"

"Fine.." grumbled Elliot.

"You were out bestest by a 14 yr old." said Zoey laughing.

"Zoey, I didn't know you were such a natural actress!" said Serena laughing.

"Well, everyone just saw my charm in acting. Maybe I should be an actress."

Elliot felt so stupid and lame. He shriveled up into a ball..Poor and not so poor Elliot.

"Y'know, the best thing right now would be Lita's fruitshakes." said Serena.

"That's like it!" said Lita.

"What?" said Serena.

Lita clapped her hands. "I'll make my famous fruitshakes! I'll try and make some new ones too!"

"Cool!" said Serena and the others.

"I'll ask Wesley." said Zoey.

Zoey asked Wesley and he said yes and that he'd help too.

"Ok, we're going to need some ingredients. I'll see what you guys have and don't." said Lita and she went into the kitchen.

"Ah, you must be Lita." said Wesley.

Lita majorly blushed. _He looks like my my ex boyfriend._

"So what are you looking for. I'd be gladly to help you." said Wesley smiling.

_It's like a dream come true._ thought Lita. "I need these ingredients and t-thanks." Lita said handing Wesley a list.

"Your welcome and it's not common for me to find someone who loves cooking as much as me." said Wesley.

"Ya, me too." said Lita majorly blushing.

Wesley checked for the ingredients. "We have most of the ingredients but here's a list of the ones we don't have."

"T-thanks." said Lita blushing and went to see the girls.

"Hey Lita.." said Serena. "What's with you?"

Lita looked soooo happy.

"Wesley.." started Lita.

"Yes?" said the girls.

"He looks just like my ex boyfriend.." said Lita and Serena and the others fell to the ground.

"Not this again." said Raye and Mina sweatdropping.

"How many boyfriends has Lita had!?" said Serena sweatdropping.

"I guess a lot." said Amy sweatdropping.

Zoey and the others stared at them.

"Why are you guys..?" started Zoey.

"Every cute guy to Lita resembles her ex boyfriend." the girls said.

Well for Lita.."He's like my Winter Wonderland dream coming true.."

"Lita..? Which ingredients do we need to get?" asked Rini.

Lita snapped out of her dream and handed the girls a bunch of lists.

"Ok, whose going with who?" sais Lita.

"I wanna go with Serena and Zoey! Or I can help!" said Rini.

"Ok Rini you can help." said Lita.

"I can go with Amy." said Bridget.

"Cool." said Lita.

"I'll go with Corina." said Raye.

"I'll go with Kiki and Renee." said Mina.

"Ok, is everyone alright with that?" asked Lita and everyone nodded.

**_X_**

"Mr. Dren, are you sure Rini is at that place?" asked Prisma.

"Yes, for sure. We need to follow the blonde and Kitty Cat. They're probably with that brat you ladies want." said Dren.

"Rubeus is getting a little ticked . Since Rini isn't in our grasped yet." said Avery.

"That brat of your's will be soon in your grasp. Don't worry." said Dren.

"But those Animals Princesses of your's are going to get in the way. Not to mention we've got them working with the Sailor Brats now." said Avery.

"Don't worry we'll crush those brats all together! AHAHAH!"said Dren.

**_X_**

"Hmm..today may be the my first relaxing day, ever since I started working at that Cafe." said Zoey.

"Really?" asked Serena.

"Meow!" said a cat.

"Luna!" said Serena.

"Zoey! Zoey!" said Mini Mew.

"Mini Mew!" said Zoey.

"What's wrong?" asked Zoey and Serena.

"Trouble!" said Luna and Mini Mew.

"What?" they both said and sensed trouble and jumped out of the way.

**_*BOOM*_**

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Zoey.

"I don't know." said Serena. "Be careful."

Then there was another** _*BOOM*_**

And the girls jumped again.

"Luna, what's going on?" Serena whispered to Luna.

"Trouble, Nega Moon." Luna whispered back.

"Mini Mew, what's happening?" Zoey whispered to Mini Mew.

"Alien alert!" Mini Mew whispered back.

"Serena/Zoey, we've got some trouble." said the both of them.

Then came another **_*BOOM*_**

"Who is doing that!" shouted Zoey and Serena.

"That would be us." said Prisma.

"Oh no.." said Zoey and Serena.


	5. You're who? Plus Sister trouble

**_Sailor Scouts meet Tokyo Mew Mews_  
**

_So for not uploading! I wrote the story down, but I lost the papers and I finally found them! I'm so happy!_

* * *

**_Chapter 5 You're who!?_**

"Well, well." said Prizma. "You brats better hand over Rini, or you'll be in trouble."

"We don't know who you are but leave Rini alone!" shouted Serena.

Zoey looked at Serena._ Oh Serena, I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to leave you. Be safe._ thought Zoey.

Serena thought the same thing. _Sorry Zoey, but I've gotta take care of this Nega-trash. Stay safe._

"So hand over Rini, or you'll be sorry." said Avery.

Serena stood her ground. "We'll never give Rini up!"

Prizma sighed. "Fine, Ice flames!" Which hit Serena.

"AHHH!"

"Serena!" shouted Zoey. "How..how how dare you!"

Avery smirked. "You're next pigtails."

"Ice Flames!" shouted Prizma but Zoey dodged and transformed.

**_"Mew-tamorphosis!"_**

"Where'd that brat go Avery?" asked Prizma.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure we've taken care of the both them." said Avery and they started walking away.

"How dare you attack my family! I'll take you down with Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, and Mew Mew power that'll hurt your face!" said Mew Zoey.

Avery and Prizma turned around. "Oh the Animal Girl wants to play? So be it. Thunder!"

Mew Zoey dodged it.

**_Meanwhile with Luna.._**

_Zoey's, Mew Zoey? Oh my, I must tell Serena. _"Serena, Serena wake up!" said Luna.

"Mmm, not now Mom.." mumbled Serena.

"Serena, Mew Zoey needs your help!"

Serena slowly got up. "L-Luna? What happened?"

"Prizma hit you with one of her attacks. Hurry and transform! Mew Zoey needs your help!"

"O-ok I got it.**_ Moon Crystal Power_**!" shouted Serena and went to go help Mew Zoey.

**_Back with Mew Zoey..._**

"Ahaha! How much longer can Animal girl keep dodging?" said Avery laughing.

"Hey! Over here Nega-trash!"

Avery and Prizma looked at Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon!"

"How dare you attack innocent people! Also how dare try to kidnap Rini! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" said Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" said Mew Zoey and Sailor Moon joined her.

"How 'bout we take care these tow together?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Sure!" said Mew Zoey and they hand shaked.

"Ok Avery let's take care of these two." said Prizma.

"Of course." said Avery. "Dark chains!" Mew Zoey and Sailor Moon both dodged the attack.

"Strawberry bell!" shouted Mew Zoey.

"Avery move!" shouted Prizma.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"AHHH!" Avery was hit by both attacks. "O-oh no!"

"For the sake for Rubeus, Avery you need to shape up yourself!"

"My, my. I-I d-don't see y-you trying Prizma." said Avery.

"Well, well." said Prizma.

"Oh yes, 'well, well' is all the leader says!" shouted Avery.

"At least I can get the job done." said Prizma.

"No! You can't do that." shouted Avery.

"Well you can't even dodge attacks!" shouted Prizma back.

So Prizma and Avery were fighting. Mew Zoey and Sailor Moon sweatdropped.

"T-those two are arguing.." said Mew Zoey sweatdropping.

"I know, it's crazy.." said Sailor Moon sweatdropping too.

"Well, enough talking. Strawberry bell!" said Mew Zoey but the sisters deflected her attack and kept on arguing.

"How..how..how dare they!" said Mew Zoey anger and steam coming out.

"Calm down, Mew Zoey. I've got an idea." said Sailor Moon.

"Really?" said Mew Zoey.

"Ya, we just have to say we see Rini and they'll turn around and we'll be ready with our attacks!" said Sailor Moon.

"Sounds awesome!"

"Ok, get ready." said Sailor Moon and she brought out her scepter.

"Like oh my! Rini what are you like doing here!" they both said and Avery and Prizma stopped agruing.

"Rini you're ours!" they shouted. "Huh?"

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

"Strawberry Bell Full Power!"

"NOOO!" shouted Avery and Prizma and they vanished.

"That was awesome." said Mew Zoey and Sailor Moon.

"Indeed it was." said Luna.

"Luna." said Sailor Moon cheerfully.

"W-wait did that c-cat just talk?!" asked Mew Zoey freaked out.

"Don't worry Luna's on our side and yes she can talk." said Sailor Moon.

"Mew Zoey!" called out Mini Mew.

"Mini Mew." said Mew Zoey.

"The floating thingy t-talked." said Sailor Moon.

"Aha, don't worry Mini Mew's on our side too and isn't Luna the name of Serena's cat?"

Sailor Moon was wide eyed. "How do you know that?"

"Well and huh?"

Luna sighed. "Girls, I believe you two need to share identities." said Luna.

"Well..." said the both of them. "Ok..."

They both inhaled and exhaled. "I'm Serena/Zoey." they both said and then were wide eyed. "Excuse me, but please repeat that."

Luna sighed. "One by one please."

"I'm Serena."

"I'm Zoey."

"You mean you're cousin Serena/Cousin Zoey!?" they both said. Then Luna and Mini Mew introduced each other to themselves.

"I am Luna, Sailor Moon's advisor and friend."

"Mini Mew is Zoey's friend."

* * *

**_End of this chapter, hope you liked it. More will be coming and surprises too~_**


	6. Identities revealed

**_Sailor Scouts meet Tokyo Mew Mews_  
**

_So for not uploading! Too lazy to write!_

* * *

**_Chapter 6 Identities revealed_**

"Wow, I can't believe it.." said Serena and Zoey.

"So girls we must head back with the food." said Luna. "Then we should discuss this with the others."

"Ok Luna..sounds like a plan." said Serena.

"Let's go." said Zoey and they went.

**_X_**

"Where could they be!" said Corina impatiently.

"Calm down Corina. They'll be here soon."

"Girls, I'm worried.." said Lita.

"I know..." said Raye catching onto what Lita meant.

"Let's hop they're safe." said Mina and Amy.

"We're here!"

"What took so long!"

"Nega trash came after us!" said Serena.

"But we took care of them!" said Zoey.

"They did indeed." said Luna.

"T-t-t-t-t-that c-c-c-c-c-c-cat just s-s-spoke!?" shouted the Mew Mews.

"Zoey and Serena make good team!" said Mini Mew.

"A-a l-little fluff ball?" said the Scouts.

"Scouts!"

"Mews!"

"LINE UP PLEASE!"

"Huh!?"

"Girls, it's time to share identities." said Luna. The Scouts looked at Serena and Serena nodded.

"We're the S-sailor Scouts.."

"WHAT?!"

"Guys, it's our turn." said Zoey.

"W-w-we're the Mew Mews.."

"N-no way." said The scouts...

"Well..what now?" asked Zoey.

"Where did the NegaMoon clan attack you?" asked Amy.

"We were attacked after we brought the food, so in the where it says **_'EverHearts Park'_**." said Zoey.

"Maybe we can get some clues.." said Amy.

"We should finish the smoothies." said Lita.

"Ya!" said the girls and they went to work on the smoothies.

"Woo, these taste amazing Lita." Zoey said.

"Thanks Zoey, they were my mom's and mine recipe." Lita said.

"Hey girls, did you finish?" asked Wesley

"W-we did. Do you want to try?" Lita asked Wesley.

"I'd love to try."

"H-here you go."

"It's delicious! Something like this should be on our menu!" said Wesley.

"Thank you." said Lita looking away and blushing.

"Awww." the girls said.

"Tomorrow is Sunday! We should go to the zoo/amusement park!" Zoey suggested.

"You girls have work tomorrow." said Elliot.

"Read this part." said Zoey and Elliot read it..

"Fine...But I'll come too."

"No! You shouldn't! You called it dorky and for little kids!" shouted Zoey.

"I know but I've got my own business." said Elliot.

"Your own business?"

"Yes and it's none of your kitty business." said Elliot teasingly.

"ELLIOT!"

"W-wow..They have a n-nice relationship..." said the Scouts...Elliot and Zoey were like Ninja fighting...


	7. Fight at the amusement park

**_Sailor Scouts meet Tokyo Mew Mews_  
**

_So for not uploading! Too lazy to write!_

* * *

**_Chapter 7 _**

**_A fight at the Amusement Park!_**

"Wow, this place is cool!" said Rini.

"It is, don't go without us Rini! We'll get separated!" said Serena.

"Ok."

"Hey guys!" called out Zoey.

"Hey Zoey!" Serena said.

"Hey guys!"

"Where's Elliot?~" Serena said teasing Zoey.

"I don't know or care." said Zoey blushing.

"Really now?" said Elliot. "That hurts."

"Elliot!? What are you doing here?!" said Zoey surprised.

"I said I'd come."

"Elliot..?"

"Huh..? Darien..?"

"Y-you two know each other?! WHAT?!"

"We're cousins actually."

"WHAT?!"

"Darien, I thought you lost all of your family?"

"I thought so too, but I guess I didn't. I was found by Elliot."

"How?" asked Zoey.

"I was looking through old photo albums and saw a picture of Darien and me as kids, so I decided to go find him. So tada."

"Wow Elliot, I didn't know you had any nice bones at all. Well surprises do happen."

"What's that suppose to mean Zoey." said Elliot with a vein popping out and his eyebrow twitching.

"It means you're a bad boy."

"Wow, nice come back Zoey.." said Serena. "Anyways let's go on the rides!"

"YA!"

So they all rode on the rides, it was a lot of fun until something happened...

"Ahh! Help!"

"Did, you guys here that!" said Serena.

"Ya, could it be the NegaMoon?"

"And Dren and his guys?"

"BALLS ARE THE BEST!" shouted someone and huge balls were rolling towards them.

"RUN!"

"BALLS ARE SOOOO RUN! DON'T RUN! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Where can we transform?" asked Serena.

"Inside there! Let's go!" said Zoey and she led them to a tent.

**_"Moon Crystal Power!"_**

**_"Mercury Star Power!"_**

**_"Mars Star Power!"_**

**_"Jupiter Star Power!"_**

**_"Venus Star Power!"_**

**_"Power Pendent Mew-tamorphosis!" (Zoey)_**

**_"Power Pendent Mew-tamorphosis!" (Corina)_**

**_"Power Pendent Mew-tamorphosis!" (Bridget)_**

**_"Power Pendent Mew-tamorphosis!" (Kiki)_**

**_"Power Pendent Mew-tamorphosis!" (Renee)_**

"Let's go guys!" said Sailor Moon and everyone nodded.

* * *

"Balls are sooo fun! So stay and play!"

"Hey you! How dare you ruin this beautiful! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you! I am Sailor Moon!"

"I second that! People are here to forget their worries but you disrupted their time! I'll defeat with Mew Style, Mew Grace, and Mew Mew Power in your face!"

"Brother Ball A, they're going to ruin our fun!"

"Don't worry Brother Ball B! We'll defeat them and it'll be fun!"

"HELLO! Are you brothers there!"

"Yes we are, and Ball blast!"

"Wat-" started Mew Zoey but it hit her.

"Mew Zoey!"

"How dare you! Moon Tiara Magic!"

"Ahhhh!" said Brother Ball A.

"Brother!"

"It's ok, let's do this."

"Mew Zoey! Mew Zoey wake up!" said Mew Corina.

"Girls, move, I'll see what's wrong with Mew Zoey, go fight!" said Elliot.

"Ok Elliot!" and they went.

"Ok Zoey, let's see what's wrong." Elliot scanned Mew Zoey's body and found a bug on her arm. "Hmmm, this might be what made her go unconscious. Girls watch out! Those balls have bugs that'll make you go unconscious!"

"Ok Elliot! Thanks!"

They fought the Ball Brothers, but it was rather hard..

"Guys we need a plan." said Sailor Moon.

"Ya, but what?"

"We need to hide and attack. Mercury, your bubbles could work."

"Yes and we need to bind them."

"Mew Renee, you can use your whip."

"Yes, and did you see their hats?"

"Their hats?"

"Yes, they touch their hats to bring out the balls."

"I think first Mercury should use her bubbles, then Mars, Mew Corina could attack first, then Mew Bridget and Mew Kiki, then Mew Renee could bind them and Venus and Jupiter next to hit their hats. Then I could tag team with Mew Zoey if she wake up or I'll do it alone. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome. Let's do it."

"Mercury go."

"Ya."

_**X**_

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Huh? What's going on?" said the Ball Brothers

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Heart Arrow!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Deep Sea Surge Attack!"

"Tambourine Attack!"

"NOOO!"

"Wolf whip!"

"Ah! Let's us!"

"Venus Cresent Beam!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!"

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted the Ball brothers.

"My turn! Moon Scepter Elimination!" With that the Ball Brothers disappeared.

"We did it!" cheered the girls.

"Girls, Zoey's still unconscious, what do we do?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Elliot!~" called the Mew Mews.

"What?"

"Take her to your place!~"

"NO!"

"Well how will we ever explain this to her parents!~"

"F-fine.."

"YAY!"

"Girls.." said Elliot sighing...

**_Later on...at Elliot's place..._**

"W-where am I? W-what's going o-on?" Zoey said waking up.

"I see your awake." said Elliot.

"E-Elliot w-what happened..?"

"You were knocked by a bug."

"A b-bug..? Why do I feel so tired still?"

"Well, a parasitic bug not from earth made you like this. But worry though, you'll be fine."

"T-thanks Elliot." said Zoey, then her stomach grumbled. "I guess I'm hungry."

"Well here you go. I made this just in case you woke up."

"Thanks Elliot." said Zoey and she ate. "What time is it..?"

"Pretty late, almost 11."

"Whoa, my pa-"

"The girls told your parents you were staying at with them, you're really staying here."

"I see, thanks again Elliot."

"You're welcome, I'm always at service." said Elliot and he left the room.

_He can be so sweet at times. I sometimes wish he'd..he'd like me..._thought Zoey smiling.

_I wish I knew, if she likes me..._thought Elliot.

* * *

Hope you like it! Til next Chapter, someone new is going to join!


	8. Rini's Cousin?

**_Sailor Scouts meet Tokyo Mew Mews_  
**

_So for not uploading! Too lazy to write!_

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Rini's Cousin!?_**

"Serena! Zoey! Hurry up!" Rini called out.

"Is she always so energetic?" Zoey asked and Serena sweatdropped.

"She is. I really don't know why."

"Hey girls!" called out two male voices.

"Elliot."

"Darien."

"What are you two doing here?"

"Rini said she wanted to go to the park, so we're taking her." Darien said.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Serena said. "What?!"

"We're taking Rini to the park." Zoey stated.

"Huh?"

"I guess she wanted all four of us to go with her." Elliot said.

"She totally played us though." Serena said.

"Hi Darien! Hi Elliot!" Rini said in her sweetest voice.

"Hey there sweetie." Elliot said. "Ready for the park?"

"Yup!" Rini said.

They walked to the park and then Zoey saw someone familiar and hoped he didn't see her.

"Hey Zoey!" called out someone.

"Oh..Hey Mark and...Leah.." Zoey said. Mark has a girlfriend!~ He name is Leah!

"Hey, how are you?" Mark asked.

"Good..Meet my cousin Serena, Elliot, Darien and Rini." Zoey said hesitantly.

They exchanged hellos' and Elliot, Darien and Mark spoke a bit.

"Zoey, I totally hope he's not related to Darien and Elliot." Serena whispered to Zoey.

"Me too."

"Well, bye Zoey and everyone." Mark and he and his girlfriend left.

"Darien, Elliot, is he related to you two?" Serena and Zoey asked.

"Nope. Not at all." Elliot said and they sighed in happiness.

"Look! There's the park!" Rini shouted.

"Ok Rini let's go!" Elliot said picking her up and putting her on his shoulder.

"Woo!" Rini shouted happily.

"She's happy." Serena said smiling.

"Let's go Serena!" Zoey said.

"Ok, we're coming!"

_**~At the park~**_

Rini had a lot of fun at the park. Everyone was happy. Then Rini went to the bathroom.

_'When is she coming? She said she'd be here by now, I hope nothing bad happened.' _Rini thought. Then there was a big, **BOOM**.

"Rini! Rini!" Serena shouted.

"I'm over here!"

Serena ran over to Rini. "You ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine."

"Where'd that explosion come from anyway." Zoey said.

"I don't know, but it could be Nega trash..."

"Or, Dren and the other.."

"Or not." Rini said and she ran to the explosion sight.

"Rini! Where are you going!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Ow..that hurt. You ok Minitwo?" asked a little girl.

"Minitwo is good!"

"Hey!" shouted Rini.

The little girl looked up and smiled. "RINI!"

"STRAWBERRY!" Rini shouted. "Are you ok?"

"I'm good!" the girl named Strawberry said.

"Rini! Rini!" shouted the others.

"Over here!"

"Rini, don't run away next time. The NegaMoon could've started this explosion."

"But they didn't." Rini said. Then Zoey noticed Strawberry.

"Hey, who is this?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, this is Strawberry." Rini said. "She caused the explosion."

"WHAT!?" Zoey shrieked.

"H-hi..I'm s-sorry."

Serena kneeled down. "Hey, it's ok. Are you from the Future like Rini?" Strawberry nodded and Elliot and Zoey were shocked. Rini was from the future and so was this little girl too!

"I'm Rini's cousin!"

"How cool. Wait...what..._..._...?"

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it!~_


End file.
